Eyes on Me Potato breath!
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Lovino falls in love with Germany and will do anything to keep his attention. Felicano is not very happy about this.    America is here too.  sequel to mutual interests.    Language warning. This is Romano We are talking about.
1. Chapter 1

'Lovino falls in love with Germany, and will do everything to keep his attention to him'

Germany x Italies threesomes are welcome! Bonus points if you add jealous!possessive! and LULZ!

I NEED THIS ANON...!  
-

Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 1 Häagen-Dazs

Lovino wasn't sure exactly when he realized it.  
Ludwig was very tall ,Handsome and Blond...but so was Francis. He was really strict and hated Tomatoes. Though Lovino only loved Tomato's because of Antonio raising him. Or that was the excuse he told himself.  
Romano guessed that he must have fallen in love with that big potato brained bumpkin when he protected him from Francis.

Of course a man with Lovino's grace and social skills could have only thanked him one way.

He'd felt his heart fluttering when Ludwig had sighed and patted him on the head. Of course he quickly moved two yards away and resumed his normal friendliness.  
"Bah. I wasn't scared of that Wine drinker. " He huffed when Germany looked down at him with those piercing Blue eyes. Eyes that screamed 'omg get your head out of my pants!' at him.

Now Lovino sat by Ludwig and His 'twin' brother as they ate gelato. Felicano was very affectionate and taking Ludwig's attention from him.  
What did Lovino have that Felicano had more of?

Lovino tapped his spoon loudly on the table to get his attention and then scoffed.  
"I bet you'd rather eat H agen-Dazs than this. Right Potato bastard?"  
"I don't really eat Ice cream." Ludwig said looking annoyed that Lovino was starting on him. He'd been so quiet that Ludwig had almost forgotten he was there.

Romano frowned , 'Damn it! 'he shouted inwardly.  
"tch. You have no taste at all!" he vented as he scooped up some of his peach Gelato.  
After Lovino went to all the trouble of finding a Gelato store that served Potatoes flavored ice cream and then convinced Felicano to get there.  
"Ungrateful bastard" he growled under his breath.  
"Ve... But Germany this shop has yam flavored gelato. Romano said that's why he-"  
" Felicano!"  
Lovino had to turn his body and hunch his shoulders to hide the bright red blush on his face.  
No one saw the slight smirk on Felicano's normally dense face.  
"Hey Hey Germany, Yours is melting!" Felicano said sweetly while taking Ludwigs's hand and licking the melted liquid from it.  
Ludwig's face turned a shade of Red and Romano began to sulk.  
"I-Italy! That...That's what napkins are for!" he gasped trying to remain stoic.  
"Add another thing to the list of things Felicano is better at than I am " he grumbled getting up.  
Ludwig looked up from his scolding and frowned.  
Lovino was a complicated guy but Ludwig could see that he was upset about something.  
Then he realized that Felicano didn't find this place on his own. He could hardly use a GPS without asking Ludwig or Japan to help.  
"R...Romano. "  
Lovino froze mid step when he heard his name coming from Ludwig's lips.  
"W-What do you want , bastard..?" He demanded putting on his normal gritty tone.  
"I appreciate the effort. I should have said I didn't like Ice cream earlier. "  
Lovino slowly moved his body to face Ludwig , he was expecting a smug grin like the other times.

Like the time he'd finally decided to beat up Germany for daring to say Felicano was of German decent too.  
He'd been so upset then that Germany was saying he was closer to Felicano than Lovino was.  
The amused smile on Ludwig's face when he raised his head hurt him worse.

He was definitely not expecting a smile.  
When Lovino imagined what a smile from Ludwig looked like He'd never expected such a sweet shy one. Not from this muscular Adonis of a man.

Ludwig sighed and stood up. He took a small bite of the gelato and squinted.  
"Uh... this is worse than ice cream..." he moaned as so much sugar rushed to his brain.  
"Shows what you know!" Lovino barked trying to cover up how very happy he was. "Gelato is the best! better than anything from Your country! Go back and eat your precious German made Häagen-Dazs"  
Ludwig blinked as he just stared at Romano for a minute.  
"Actually Häagen-Dazs is a American ice cream brand. " he said looking rather smug.

'  
Felicano was sitting next to him with a confused look plastered on to cover up how very irritated he was.

'Why was Lovino trying to take Germany from him? ' ,Felicano pondered as he watched them exchange words, 'Didn't he have Prussia, France and Spain already in his corner?'

That years nation meeting Ludwig could not repress a grin when America suggested ice cream. "Hey... Ro-ma-no?" he called and then held up A Häagen-Dazs tub.  
Lovino made a face too priceless for a description. Ludwig couldn't keep his laughter to himself. The other nations , who had never heard him laugh before , just stared at him. Some looked at Romano and then at Ludwig who was holding his stomach.  
Lovino sank to the floor and hid his face , he was blushing ear to ear his stoic air was completely ruined now. Ludwig eventually stopped laughing , about the time when Felicano strolled over with a indescribable look. He glanced at the tub and plastered a sweet smile.  
"Heyy...Gerrmmmannny?" He cooed while holding up a fresh gelato. "You should try sorbet!"  
Ludwig glanced at Felicano and then at the cowering Lovino.  
"Ah OK...Hold on Italy." he muttered with a dis-interesting look. He walked over to Romano and then slapped him on the back.  
"I'm just teasing." he said with a smile and then turned to Felicano.  
Lovino whimpered because Ludwig didn't seem to know he always hit too hard. The southern Italian was positive he would have a large red hand print shaped bruise on his back for a month.  
He paused seeing a really irritated scowl on Felicano's face. Or at least he thought he saw it , When he rubbed his eyes Felicano was smiling with his normal thick headed look.  
"Veeeee?" Felicano murmured tilting his head cutely.

As soon as Ludwig was in front of him , Felicano turned at shot Lovino a vicious look like ' back off he's mine bitch!' then skipped over to the German. His arm slipped around Ludwig's making the German stiffen a bit and then sigh softly.

-  
Back in the meeting room Romano sighed as he ate out of the Häagen-Dazs tub. Alfred had seen him pick it up and then forced him to get it saying it was the best ice cream ever.  
It wasn't bad, Romano thought , but homemade cranked ice cream was way better. Lovino made a sentimental smile as he remembered being forced into making Ice cream with Alfred and Spain one day.

Lovino wasn't aware that Ludwig had decided a moment before to check on him. He stared at the normally scowling Italian with a surprised expression. He looked really handsome when he smiled like that. Felicano who had been garnering all Ludwig's attention growled menacingly. He was getting fed up with this.  
It was all well and good back when Ludwig and Lovino argued all the time because then he got to be the sweet angel character. But now , if he wasn't careful, Ludwig might see that he was not so innocent.

Felicano wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. The three of them were walking down the stairs when Ludwig turned to talk to Lovino. Something with in him snapped and Felicano had stuck his leg out before Lovino.

Felicano wished he could take it back as soon as he realized what he'd done.

Lovino felt something hard knock him off balance and himself quickly fall forward.  
It was then that Ludwig acted. His blue eyes flashed with determination as he hopped down a step and caught the Southern Italian with one hand while holding onto the banister with the other.

"Are you OK?" he asked with a serious scowl.

Felicano sighed with relief and sat down on the step clinching his head.  
What was he thinking?  
He wasn't.  
He almost Killed his older brother.  
And for what?  
So what if Ludwig was being nice to Lovino , The guy had nearly no friends.  
It didn't mean that Ludwig liked him. Right?  
RIGHT!

Felicano rubbed his head wanting the strange frantic voice in his head to shut up.  
He looked up to see a ear to ear blush spread across Lovino's face. His eyes looking sparklingly at Ludwig.  
Then Felicano forgot himself for a moment once more.  
"He's fine. Big brothers just a klutz."  
Lovino and Ludwig glanced at Felicano who quickly grabbed Ludwig and dragged him away.

Lovino just sat there with a comically confused look.  
"ROMMAAAAA! "  
Lovino glanced up in time to be tackle glomped by America.  
"I heard you screaming like a victim in Scream 2! Are you OK , man?"  
Lovino probably would have been more touched if Alfred's face wasn't way too close to his.  
England was right behind America looking annoyed. "Alfred! His leg might be broken , you are only making it worse." he said with a strained voice like he was trying to be nicer to the American.

Almost as soon as Alfred got off him and started to help him up , Lovino's left shin made a loud crack. Lovino tried to swallow a loud shriek , he wasn't very successful.  
"Wow your kinda a wimp, dude." Alfred said with a innocent look.  
It made it impossible for Lovino to get mad without looking bad for doing so.

Ludwig let Felicano drag him away only because he had heard America's signature converse shoes coming. And England usually followed Alfred so Lovino was going to be taken care of.

But after a safe distance he dug his feet in.  
"Felicano."  
Italy flinched hearing the disappointment in Germany's tone of voice.  
"I know. Your lucky I was there."  
Italy let go but didn't turn around.  
"Are you that stupid?"  
Italy didn't answer , out loud.  
Germany made a scoff and then turned around. Only then did Italy speak.  
"Germany... Do you love me?"  
Germany stopped and looked at the back of Italy's head. Then he looked down at the offending foot.  
"I used to think so. But... If Your going to behave like this-"  
"I'm sorry! I'll be good!" Italy cried as he glomped the taller man.  
Italy was suddenly pocket sized and crying buckets , Ludwig couldn't keep a scowl on his face when Felicano was like this.

"Please tell that to Your brother. " was all he said.

Italy felt so ashamed that he'd reacted so violently. He only used to do that to enemies if he was cornered. Did he consider Romano a enemy now?  
He wasn't sure.

-  
Lovino stood before his mirror , well more that he leaned. The crutches were probably not necessary but he didn't want to argue with America. His denseness was second only to Felicano's and it made arguing with him foolhardy at best.  
He glanced at the bruise on his back, hand shaped. Ludwig had such big hands, Lovino wondered what else was big. Then he shook his head.  
"Out of my head dirty thoughts! "  
Felicano's bed was empty. He was probably sleeping with Ludwig.  
Lovino frowned at sat down carefully on his bed.

He recalled what France had told him.  
It was pointless , Felciano always wins.  
he was probably right. Lovino should just give up.  
No.  
Lovino couldn't give up. If nothing else he was going to make sure Germany looked at him.  
Lovino looked at his left leg noticing a large pink mark. "Huh? When did i get this? " he wondered aloud. Then was about the time that Felicano had come in to admit what he'd done. But seeing the confused look on his older brother made him change his mind. "Big Brother? Please look where you're stepping next time." he said with a sweet, worried expression.

"Ah... I will." Lovino breathed as he just stared at Felicano.

Ludwig didn't see this so he assumed that Lovino had forgiven Italy when he saw them making breakfast the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Lovino mysteriously almost tripped down stairs Alfred had began to act strangely around him. Usually Al just talked Romano's head off until the Italian managed to distract him with something cool or shinny. But He was getting really attentive lately.

He opened the door for Lovino , even if it meant knocking down whoever was in front of Lovino at the time. This got very awkward since America got in Germany's way with this many times.

Of course Felicano mentioning that Romano may or may not be suicidal had nothing to do with it. Of course not.

Felicano couldn't keep himself from indulging in a little evil giggle fit. This was working out splendidly. America would be sure to keep Romano busy and Germany would get fed up with the younger nation.

It almost worked, Until America had to blab.

"Alfred..." Ludwig growled after picking himself up and dusting the dirt off his nice suit, "Is there a REASON for you constantly being around here?" he asked.  
Lovino was sitting on a loveseat , occupying all of it in an effort to keep America away from him. He adored the guy but Alfred's personality got old fast. What seemed sweet and endearing now seemed irritating and down right stupid.

Anyway , America had been making some pasta for them when Germany questioned him.  
"Ah...Your really dense ,Germany." He said with a laugh,"Romano was trying to kill himself by jumping down the stairs!"  
"...WHAT?" Germany asked looking incredulous.  
"Yeah...Felicano said-"  
"Oh."  
"? " America looked up from his pot to see Germany making his way outside.

(Oh America i love you.)

that should be chapter 2...sorry about that.  
You should know this already but Romano=Lovi=Lovino , Ludwig=Germany , Felicano=Italy , Alfred=Al=America -  
Romano looked up from his 'nap' at Germany. He looked really mad.  
He wondered if America had said something.  
Then America looked up in time to see a glare from Romano.  
"Oh sorry Lovi , Your really hungry right? " He chirped with a sweet smile. He walked over to the cabinet , got some Italian bread and cut off enough to make a sandwich.  
Lovino started to say he wasn't but his stomach claimed otherwise.  
Alfred came over and held out a plate with a grilled tomato and salami sandwich.  
Lovino was surprised that it tasted so good considering. He'd been to McDonalds before. He already forgot the rant he'd given Alfred 2 years ago about Spices and their proper uses.  
"Hey Lovi."  
Lovino looked up and gaped when he saw America leaning on the sofa's arm and holding his hand. "I just want you to know that people Love you. So don't go killing yourself or anything OK?"  
"...what?"  
"Like what you did last week."  
"Uhnnn, No I Tripped last week."  
"Huh? But Feli said-"  
"Oh..."  
Romano was scowling again , Alfred decided to return to his pasta quickly.  
Lovino got up using his crutches to go check on Germany.

When he walked in Ludwig was yelling at Felciano about something.  
"You can't just lie to America like that! He's the kind of idiot who would BELIEVE you!"

'So he was more worried about America than me',Romano thought with a bitter sigh. He missed the rest of the conversation as he returned to the living room and the sandwich.

"Why Do you want me and Romano to be enemies again?"  
"...because You seem to like him more than me now."

"See! You met me FIRST! But then Lovino came in with his sad sad face and you fell for him. "  
Germany didn't say anything , He was thinking it all over.  
He used to grimmace everytime he saw Romano. This was because Romano always started on him as soon as He saw Ludwig. It was always something stupid like how he ate potateos or how Germany was more muscular than Him.  
It was just a minor annoyance.  
Then Felicano got upset that they didn't get along. And Because They both adored him , Romano and Germany became more friendly with each other.  
Wasn't that what Felicano wanted? Peace. Didn't he always want peace?

Germany was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Italy ran into him as he was retreating. Ludwig chased after him and then grabbed Italy into a kiss. HE didn't see that they were in the living room now , but Italy did. He noticed Romano watching and made sure that he kept watching.

America was the first to speak. "Ugh...It's like France and England all over again" He looked very angry suddenly, Only Romano knew that Alfred still loved Arthur very much and wanted to be seen as a man by him.

Re: Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 2 Keep away game (Anonymous)  
2010-10-21 01:43 am UTC (link)  
stupid character limit.

Germany suddenly realized he had an Audience and stopped it. He cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to say something to Romano , only to see a empty love seat.  
The door to the garden was open and He could just barely see Romano outside pulling out weeds.  
America sighed and looked at Germany like he was an idiot before turning to Felicano. "Can you finish the pasta?"  
It wasn't really a question , Alfred rushed outside before Felicano said anything.

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually..."  
Lovino looked up to see Al sat down and offer his hand. With his help the two sat down and began tending to the tomatoes.  
"You think so?" Lovino asked as he ripped out a dandelion.  
"...That's what I keep assuring myself."  
Lovino made a lopsided smile at the strawberry blond nation. IT was hard for both of them , seeing their loved one with someone else.  
"If it makes you feel better I like you more than France. "  
"Thanks... but I still like Francis. He's like my pervy older brother, he has good taste in porn."  
"...Reminds me of Antonio."  
"Well they are Bros."

Germany went to the door and watched. He wondered why seeing them together made him mad all of a sudden. Especially when Lovino rested his head on Alfred's shoulder and let out a frustrated sigh.

The whole thing made Felicano angry.  
Why was Germany STILL looking at Romano? Didn't he just prove he loved ME?

It wasn't exactly Felicano's fault he had become somewhat of a attention whore in his adult life. He was just used to everyone paying attention to him and ignoring Romano. He wasn't proud of it , but he expected it to stay like that.  
But now, Germany had seen the sweet lonely kid Romano was deep down and he felt compelled to not ignore him.  
Italy didn't care that America ignored him, He wasn't the guy Italy was in love with.  
He didn't even care that Spain had stopped cooing over everything he did. Spain was slightly annoying with his affections.  
But Germany, Germany was the first guy who it took Efforts for him to love Felicano. That made him special.  
And he was not giving up...this special someone for anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 3 Only mine.

2010-10-22 12:55 am UTC (link)

-grumbles-  
-

Germany stood there watching the Alfred and Lovino then went to the kitchen. Felicano watched as he laid out pastry dough.

When it was dinner time Lovino blushed when he saw what was for dessert :Apple strudel . Felicano was sitting by Germany with a very sour expression. Romano hesitated with his hand on the chair on the other side of Germany and then sat next to Alfred.

"Your pasta is actaully ...good." Ludwig said with a surprised look. He had also eaten McDonalds burgers before.  
"It's Lovino's fault." Alfred said followed by a lighthearted laugh. Lovino sank further in his chair when Germany looked at him and Felicano's face got worse.

Maybe he should give up. Felicano, He was his little brother...  
When Bullies came around Romano never fought back. Something always made him run away.

"Felicano...Stop that."  
"Ve..."  
Lovino flinched and looked at Germany with a crestfallen look. Had he ever seen the northern Italian get mad? Really mad? Obviously not. The Mafia had nothing on Felicano.  
Alfred just sat there next to Lovino wondering what was going on. Romano hadn't explained it all to him yet.

It was around that time that Romano realized what Germany was doing. What he had been doing all along.

Ever since They had pretended to be best friends to help Felicano , Ludwig had been cautious with him.  
No even before then.  
Since Ludwig had been introduced to him by Felicano He'd gotten it in his head that he had to be nice to Romano. Even though he did shout back at him ,Ludwig had restrained himself from being to strict on the older brother. Like he was a child who was misbehaving and needed guidance.

"You just been feeling sorry for me. Haven't you, Ludwig?"  
Germany looked up only in time to see Lovino had already gotten up.  
Alfred instinctively started to get up too.  
"You stay. I'm okay ,Al. Really...I ..."  
"That's crap! Your putting on a macho front again!" Alfred said with a serious look that didn't look right on his face. Germany had certainly never seen him look like that before.  
Lovino was really something else, He thought with a slight smile.  
"Oh...of course it makes sense now."  
Lovino's stomach began to churn at how pleased Felicano sounded.  
"Ve that's really sweet ,Germany."  
"...That's-"

Lovino didn't stay to hear anymore.

stupid character limit is stupid.

like sand in the hour glass ...These are the days of our lives...

Seriously I am going to stop the melodramatic stuff soon.

America sat outside waiting for Romano to return on his own. All the time he kept glancing at Felicano wondering what his deal was. Weren't He and Romano brothers? Didn't that mean they loved each other?  
Sure , Alfred teased Canada by throwing him pitches that were too fast or not aimed at his hand. But that was standard brother stuff. If anyone tried to hurt Mathew they would have to deal with him first.

He had been surprised when Felicano didn't run after Lovino or even call for him.

Felicano just sat there on the couch sketching.  
"Hey Italy..."  
"Hn? Oh Is he not back yet. Don't worry he always does this. He'll come back when he's hungry. And knowing him-"  
"What the hell is the matter with You?"  
Felicano looked up to see America was right there , two feet away looking very very mad.

"Isn't he YOUR brother?"  
"...yes"  
"So then Why are you being such a-"  
"He was the one being bad. "  
America stopped yelling and just looked at him with a confused look.  
"He was trying to take Germany from me. "  
"What? "  
"Germany and I are dating. We have been for a long time. And then Romano started flirting with him."

America had never heard this side of the story before. Felciano's eyes moved to his drawing as he continued.  
"He knows I love Germany and he still does it. "  
"He's not doing for spite."  
Felicano looked up from his sketchbook again and saw Alfred looking sad all of a sudden.  
"You can't stop yourself from falling in love with someone. " Alfred said so softly that Italy almost didn't hear him.

Felicano stopped at just stared at him.  
He had not considered that. Never ever. Felicano had never thought about Lovino's feelings , Just his feelings and His anguish.  
He'd only been thinking of himself until America brought up this possibility.

Looking at his face , America saw that. Knowing that made him even angrier.  
"Your really as selfish as I was told you were. " he muttered shaking his head.  
Felicano gawked at him and wondered who had said he was - but it was too late -  
America was gone.

Felicano stood up and dropped the book carelessly as he ran outside.

Memories of that dark time flashed before his eyes. Memories he'd repressed and made himself forget. He didn't want to think he'd been so cruel to Lovino. His dear brother , Who had gone out of his way several times to help him.

He knew the only reason why Romano lashed out rudely at Germany that first time was because he didn't want to let Felicano go yet.

He felt relieved when he saw Lovino was waiting outside. He'd been there this whole time.

Lovino glanced up at Felicano , just holding his gaze on him and scoffed.  
"How am I supposed to run with these?" he asked holding up a crutch.  
Felicano blushed but didn't speak.  
What could he say?  
The two of them just sat there in the grass for a long time.  
Romano was the first to talk.

... - head desks-  
-

"Alfred is wrong. Your not selfish. "  
"Yes I am." Felicano countered looking at his feet. He'd forgotten to put on his slippers first.  
Lovino sighed and then messed up His younger brothers hair.  
"You grew up being treated like you were the most important so of course you forgot about me."  
"That's not an excuse."  
Both of them looked up to see Ludwig towering over them.

He stared at them both with icy cold blue eyes.  
"Felicano, I won't except that weak excuse. I thought you were a better person than this."  
"...I did too. "  
"He IS!"  
This time it was Germany and North Italy's turn to stare at Lovino.  
"Felicano is the sweetest guy I know. He's the only one who ever excepted me for the mess I am. "  
"You said that already." Ludwig said sitting down next to them.  
Lovino pouted at Germany for interrupting him.  
"I am not nice to you just because your Felicano's brother. " Germany said after chuckling at Lovino's face. They were always really cute.  
"You and Ita-"  
"Felicano!"  
"Sorry...I forget that it bugs you when people do that."  
"...continue.." Romano covered his head with his arms to cover up the blush.  
Ludwig couldn't keep himself from smiling.  
"Your both important to me. I feel like I have to protect you both. "  
Germany felt like his job would never be finished since Felicano and Lovino seemed to be danger prone.  
Felicano felt himself smiling too. That was as close to a love confession as Germany got. It was strange that he wasn't angry that he was sharing it with Romano.  
"...Chiga." Romano's blush was not able to stay hidden now. His ears were bright red. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 4 It will Melt

" He still doesn't know."  
"WHAT! "

Lovino had not talked to Alfred for 2 days after he called Felicano selfish. He'd meant to hold his grudge longer but America was one of those people who made it impossible to hate. That and England begged him to forgive him. Arthur didn't notice that Lovino was keeping Al from interrupting him and Francis until recently.

"Ludwig treats me like a little brother." Lovino grumbled before he took a bite of Blue bell ice cream.  
"Well...At least Felicano isn't trying to off you anymore."

Alfred flinched and then sighed. Lovino was blind when it came to Felicano's bad points.

"I'm worried about You. Just You."  
That was how Alfred explained himself to Lovino when he finally realized why he wasn't speaking to him. Hearing that from someone like Al made The southern Italian's heart skip a beat.  
No one ever said that. Even Spain never said that he only cared for him.  
Lovino knew that Alfred meant it, He meant everything he said. That was one of the things Lovino liked about him. Alfred didn't ...was incapable of lying. Romano was positive the concept of lying was something Alfred didn't even understand.

Neither of them seemed to notice that Italy and Germany had shown up.  
"Your just as selfish as I was told you are."  
Those words were all Italy heard when he saw America now. Who said he was selfish? Who did America know who would say that?

Lovino asked that exact question. Well...Asked would be pushing it. It was more like the threatened him into answering. Yes.  
"Name the son of a B*ch NOW~!" Lovino growled holding Alfred up by the neck.  
"How...I can't breath Lovi..." America managed to say , and with a smile too. Lovino respected him more for that.  
He let go and America dropped to the ground.  
"...Arthur said it."  
Lovino thought it was amazing that he could still talk, "He said it after Francis went on and on about how cute Italy was."  
"...Oh." Lovino nodded , before helping Alfred up.  
"Sorry...Your neck looks like it hurts."  
"It DOES." Alfred said with a pout. "Man... Remind me not to tick you off."  
"Yeah...Felicano is worse." Romano said looking only slightly embarrassed.

Cut back to the present Alfred rubbed his throat unconsciously.  
"I'm paying for yours too." Lovino said putting down Us dollar bills on the counter.  
Alfred smiled only the slightest bit. It probably wasn't subconscious after all.

Seeing Lovino with Alfred sparked confusing feelings in Ludwig.

Seeing him being friendly with anyone did that now. Before it made more sense, After all Romano was always coarse and uncouth with him and slightly more polite to others. He'd gotten a slight bit of ease after seeing that Romano treated Felicano like that too. And then He became aware that Lovino and Alfred were friends.  
It was at a meeting 4 yrs ago that he finally found out.  
Romano , Italy and him were sitting next to England France and America. America got up to give his normal nonsensical speech.  
Except this time it made sense. Everyone was confused.  
After the meeting America went over to them and hugged Romano. Germany shook his head and got ready for a explosion. But nothing happened.  
Romano just sighed and then pried off his hands.  
"Thanks for the key points!" Alfred chirped. Romano smiled , that's when Germany got lost.  
Romano smiling like that was something that He'd never seen before.  
Felicano looked at them and smiled.  
"Ve. Big brother is good with getting points across. "

Oh sweet irony.

America knew now how true that was. When he thought back to when he and Romano became friends , He didn't know how scary he was.  
He found out eventually.

Someone spoke ill of Alfred and they learned not to do that again.  
Alfred probably should have known not to say anything about Felicano. But at the time Alfred was too mad to care. Lovino was a good person. Yeah he was rough around the edges but so was Germany. Why didn't other people notice that.  
Alfred had smiled when Lovino told him who he was in love with. They were similar but unlike Romano , Germany was more self assured. He didn't seem to doubt himself at all.  
Of course Alfred and Germany never really talked. But Alfred liked to think he was a good judge of people, Even if he wasn't at all.  
Alfred knew that Lovino was a far better judge than he was. So he didn't argue about Felicano with him.

"Wah ,Lovi, it's melting!" Alfred said leaning over and licking the bottom of Lovino's waffle cone.  
"Ew..." Romano said scowling at the melted ice cream all over his hand.  
Alfred chuckled handing him napkins, Lovino hated getting his hands wet.  
"What kind of ice cream is this? "  
Both of them looked up to see Germany scowling down at them.  
Alfred glanced at him and then squinted at Italy. He wasn't going to apologize to him , he didn't care if Germany and Lovino beat him up to make him.  
"Not Haagen Daz." Romano said sharply.  
Ludwig's frown deepened. This seemed to be a pattern with him. As soon as his mask of stoic grumpiness broke he'd act extra rude the days following.  
Ludwig walked over to him and grabbed Romano's hand. He took a bite of his and then paused.  
"Ah this is really good." He said with a soft smile.  
Romano knew he was bright red now. America glanced uneasily at Felicano.  
He shouldn't have worried. Felicano giggled and tilted his head to the side.  
"Well southern ice cream is the best." Alfred said holding his glasses.  
Ludwig was slightly confused about what southern meant.

"It was made in Texas." Romano managed to say with a semi-normal tone.  
"He calls his glasses that too."  
"He...named them?"  
Ludwig looked at Alfred with a bewildered look.  
"Didn't you name your gun : Henrika, Germany?" Felicano asked with a smirk.  
Romano looked at him with a surprise. He was defending Alfred wasn't he.  
Ludwig blushed , only slightly and then coughed to clear his throat.  
"I like yours, What flavor is it? "  
"sugar free butter pecan."  
"Ah. That's probably why. "  
Alfred wondered how Romano and Germany could stand sugar free food. He hated the taste.

Romano got up from his chair , "Here I'll point out where they are on the menu."  
"Ok." Ludwig said and followed him to the stand.

Alfred watched them with a smile, but it broke when they were far enough away. "Are you mad?" he asked. His glasses suddenly opaque.  
"No. " Felicano said watching them.  
"You were right."  
America paused before looking up at him. "He still thinks your a perfect angel." He said pointing at the bruises in the shape of finger prints.  
Felicano frowned , "I'm sorry. "  
"Meh , I knew he was like that before I said anything." Alfred said with a sigh,"But Lovi is really important to me. He's probably the only real friend I have left. People don't think much of me anymore. "  
Hearing that made Felicano smile. "I'm sure your his only real friend too." He looked very sad to admit that. "People don't think much about Lovino at all."  
It had a different meaning when he said it. Alfred knew that. "It's a shame. He's a great guy."

Ludwig squinted at the menu and wished he had studied English more. Romano was getting frustrated and grabbed his arm and pointed to the sugar free section.  
"It says : Buttered Pecan ,Country Vanilla ,Dutch Chocolate , Strawberries 'n Cream. It's right there!" He barked.  
Ludwig sighed and rubbed his nose with his free hand. "Maybe i should start wearing glasses."  
Romano blinked at him and then blushed. The image of Germany with stylish glasses was very appealing to him. "You should , you'd look handsome in them." he muttered.  
"Eh?"  
Romano froze realizing he'd said that out loud.  
"Uhn... Nothing , Potato head."  
Ludwig continued to stare at him.  
"So Without them I'm not handsome?" He asked.  
"What? No...yes...I don't know." Romano shrunk into a flustered mess again.

Germany couldn't help but smile.

-end-

Might add more chapters.

I haven't decided whether to pretend that "Gentlemen" doesn't exist or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 5 Don't speak. 

Oh...um...**LANGUAGE warning**...

It was a few days after that whole incident and America felt like he was behind. Romano had at least admitted he was in love with Germany.  
He just kept making fun of Arthur and keeping his feelings to himself.

He was very surprised that he got invited to a pub by Arthur. Why did Arthur keep trying to get him drunk? It never worked out.  
When he discovered Francis was going Alfred felt irritated. He wanted to spend time with just England. Why did France have to come along?  
"Can I bring someone else?" Alfred asked looking slightly vicious.  
"Uhn...Well I suppose so..."  
Arthur looked genuinely hurt by his sudden attitude change. That just made it harder on Al.  
"Its just Romano. Calm down man!"  
"Don't use slang around me!"

It always ended up becoming a argument about language or Culture or food. And America LIKED his food, England had no place calling his food gross.

Arthur wouldn't admit it aloud but Alfred's food was beginning to taste better now. Ever since he started going on with Romano there was this huge improvement. Even Francis said so. Arthur hated how easily Alfred was able to surpass him and how smug the younger nation got about it.

When He first found out they were friends he'd called up Spain to try and get his help separating him. He saw Romano as a bad influence. But now he was beginning to feel ashamed about that.  
He had misjudged that man so much, When he saw Romano actaully smile he was taken aback by how kind it was.  
Alfred seemed to really like him and that made Arthur 's stomach bundle into knots. He didn't understand why.

"You want ME to go with you...To a pub."  
"PLEASE!"  
"No way ! Have you ever EATEN there shepard's pie? Those things don't even resemble potatoes anymore!"  
"...I thought you hate-"  
"Anyway! That Beer stuff is gross."  
"Ah. I know it's gross compared to German beer-"  
Romano cut him off by stuffing a spoon in his mouth.  
"Am...dis is good...Wat is dis?" America grabbled.  
Lovino sighed and then rubbed his neck ,blushing only slightly.  
"I was trying to make something for Germany with Potatoes."  
"So you have a date?"  
"No."  
"Then why won't you come!"  
"I don't like France."  
"Please , Lovino? I'll totally owe yah ! "  
"hn." Alfred didn't understand that was not something you should ever say to a Italian man.

"Ah Romano !_ Mon peit frere_!" Francis squealed lunging forward to hug the brunette nation. Lovino glared quickly at Alfred and then punched the french man in the nose.  
Arthur sighed wondering why Francis felt the need to flirt with everyone. America was frowning thinking if he was Arthur's boyfriend he'd never look at another man like that.  
Francis looked like he was wanting to molest Romano even more now.  
ON the table Alfred sat down and then immediately hear Romano sit down in a hurry next to him.  
"This is YOUR fault Hamburgerbrain!" He growled.  
Alfred couldn't help but laugh , His constant name calling was only for show. Romano was just putting up a wall so he didn't look like easy prey.

After the Second round Romano was done. America had never gone out drinking with him before but had expected more from him. They were the pretty much the same weight and height but Lovino couldn't handle such weak alcohol?

"Uwaahhh... You better not leave me..." Romano muttered shaking like a leaf and looking at Alfred like he was the only thing there to protect him. He wobbled to the side and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder.  
"Don't...move." he mumbled before beginning to drift off.  
Francis wasn't even at the table anymore. He was having a 'discussion' with the barkeep about why they didn't have any good wine.  
Arthur was beginning to wonder if they were only just friends.  
Alfred blinked at him and then forced a chuckle. This was getting kinda awkward. He knew what that look Arthur was wearing meant.

When Francis returned the paused before sitting and studied the two younger nations. "Aw. That's just too adorable." He cooed taking a picture with his cellphone.  
"Ugh...Francis who are you sending that to?" Alfred asked trying to remain as calm as possible.  
Getting excited when Francis teased you didn't work.  
"Just my friends."  
Damnit... Alfred thought. The only friends Francis had besides him were Spain and Prussia. And Prussia was not going to keep this quiet. He'd show Germany and then Germany would get mad.

Alfred noticed that when he came around now Germany kept his eye on him. It was like he thought Alfred LIKED Romano. They were just friends, It was ok for Romano to sleep in his lap , Feed him pizza and go out to the movies...  
This was sounding unconvincing ,even in Alfred's head.

"Don't do that!"  
"Pardon?"  
"If You tell Gil then He'll tell GERMANY. "  
"...and? What is wrong with that?"  
Even Arthur had to scowl at Francis.  
"Romano has a thing for him..." He whispered.  
He shouldn't have done that. Francis wasn't a ideal secret keeper.  
And Romano was not in fact asleep.

"HEY! Don't tell the Frog that!"  
"Eh... Lovi ? Your awake. "  
"Yes! How dare You! I told you that in confidence! Stupid!"  
Alfred seemed to visibly wilt. "Ah...Sorry... I'm such a big mouth." He muttered looking like he was very ashamed.  
Arthur really hated that look, It made his heart flutter like a tiny bird. It was confusing.  
"Yeah You are! You know just for that I'm telling your secret too!"  
"Um Romano..."  
Romano turned to Arthur " You! Eyebrows! "  
"Hey that's my nick-"  
"Shut the fck up you Wine-drinking Bastard!"  
Arthur blinked at how unhinged Lovino was acting. From all the stories he heard from Francis and Alfred , Arthur knew he got this way when he was drunk too.  
"Alfred acts like he doesn't like you but Really he-"  
SMACK Alfred's hand flew up and smacked Romano in the mouth.  
Romano looked up at him looking stunned and then started crying.  
"WAHHHHHH! Why'd you do that! Your not a nice person!" He cried with big tears welling out of his eyes.  
Alfred just stared at him for a minute and then shrunk to the same size.  
"Wah! Lovi! Aw I'm sorry Dude!"  
He tried to hug the southern Italian but Romano slapped his hand away.  
"Don't touch me! I don't like you anymore!"

"Oh my..." Francis said looking like he was on the outside of this friendship bubble.  
Arthur had gotten up and walked over to them. Now he was patting Romano on the back to comfort him.  
"Hey It's OK. At least your nose isn't broken."  
"Arthur! Don't tell him about that! He'll never come near me again. "  
"Oh please. After what he did to your neck."  
"How do you know about that?" Romano and Alfred demanded.  
Arthur blushed and rubbed his eyebrows like he did when he felt subconscious.  
"I was worried so I had a spy follow you. "  
"A spy..." Alfred's eyes looked at Francis accusingly.  
When Arthur wanted someone tailed he turned to Francis.

Romano looked at his feet silently. America looked at his mug. Both of them looked like they were in time out.  
"Sorry..." Lovino muttered.  
"me too. I shouldn't have blabbed about your feelings like that. " Alfred said scooting closer to Lovino.  
"Yeah. Now everyone is going to make fun of me."

"Quoi? I'm not going to tell anyone about that." Francis said looking offended. " _l'amore_ is private _non_?"  
"**Never...speak Italian again**." Lovino said with a disgusted expression.  
France grunted with a annoyed pout. Spain had been teaching him to speak it for years.

The next day Alfred's fears were realized.

"You! You were trying to get Romano drunk! I know Francis is your Brother!"  
"What? "  
"Wah Ludwig Don't threaten Alfred! He's my FRIEND. He's interested in Arthur not me!"  
"HEY don't tell that to HIM!"  
"revenge!"  
"You...I will make you eat Arthur's scones!"  
"Ve...This house is so lively now."

Felicano smiled warmly as Alfred chased Lovino around the room. Lovino ran straight to Ludwig and hid behind him. Then made Germany feel like he had to protect him and he stared with murderous intent at Alfred.  
"Geeze! Man Your worse than Russia!" Alfred whined.

The next meeting Germany couldn't help but look at Arthur with a frustrated frown.

America and France were occupying the seats next to him like always while Romano had broke from tradition.  
He was sitting on the left side of Germany scribbling in a sketchbook Arthur made him.  
It was strange but after the bar incident Arthur had gone out of his way to be kind to him.

Lovino thought that Alfred was making him but when he confronted the strawberry blond Al didn't even know about it.

"Aw man. I wish he'd made me a book."  
"But you don't read or Draw."  
"So! It'd still be awesome!"

He didn't notice Arthur overheard them and was surprised when he got a handmade map book in his mailbox the next week.

Francis sighed and looked at Alfred who had gotten up to make a speech again.  
That boy had it easy. Little did Alfred know , He and Arthur weren't dating.  
All that happened when he came over was Arthur would drink and then complain about Alfred. Arthur never even noticed the feelings Francis had for him. If even a simpleton like America and Italy saw that then why couldn't England.  
Still he wasn't about to let Alfred find out. If Anyone had a great advantage it was Alfred. Francis wasn't even on the thick-brow man's radar.

Ludwig glanced down at Romano's lap and the drawing. He chuckled softly and leaned over to Romano's ear.  
"That's a great caricature of Alfred but i wouldn't let him see it. "  
Romano tensed and turned a dark shade of red.  
"Don't do that it tickles." he whispered avoiding looking at Germany.  
Felicano glanced at him from the other side of Germany and smiled.  
"Ve... Romano's ears are the same as the curl."  
"chiga... Don't tell him that Felicano!"

"Hey! I'm giving a awesome speech here! That's really rude Romano!" America shouted with a pout.  
"Are you taking Notes! Cool can I see! " America gasped noticing the book and started heading over to see.  
"Ah... No! I was...making a recipe!"  
"Oh..." America frown. "Pay attention. "  
"Fine...Hamburger head. "  
Almost everyone chuckled at that and then America deviated from the subject to rant about being a hero and how awesome hamburgers were.

-end-

I am debating on making another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Re: Eyes on Me Potato breath! Chp 6 All I want is (Anonymous) 2011-01-22 01:14 am UTC (link)  
Chp 6 All I want is...  
( Yes even though its January this is a Xmass Themed chapter. )  
and valentines day is coming up soon.

Romano stood in front of the storefront staring at himself in the window. It was cold, America didn't tell him that it was so cold. Ever since the two of them became friends Romano started participating in Black Friday sales.  
Usually he didn't have to buy that many gifts. Having Few friends was almost a good thing. But It also made him feel incredibly lonely. No friends meant no one to sit with during the holidays. No one to talk to over turkey. No one to drink with at New Years.

Coming over for the Christmas party was mandatory since America had befriended him . No one wanted to be greeted by a Santa dressed Alfred giving them the sad lonely act if they forgot to RSVP.  
But When he was over there he felt out of place. The only person he wanted to talk to was never there. until this year when Alfred invited Germany to the Christmas party in front of him.

"You should totally come over ,Ludi!" "Alfred..." America liked giving people stupid nicknames. Ludwig hated his and always glared at Romano like he could control The foolish strawberry blond. He should know by now that Alfred couldn't be contained. "There'll be cake and lights...And Romano will be there!" Ludwig started paying attention suddenly.

"Lovino goes to it?" He muttered looking intrigued.

He looked at Romano who was making that adorable 'I'm so embarrassed to be your friend right now' face at Alfred. He didn't notice Ludwig's eyes studying him. Ludwig had a habit of studying what he didn't quite understand. Ever since he learned Romano was in love with him he started. As Self assured as Ludwig was he could not see why anyone loved him. Ludwig didn't consider himself a nice man, After what he'd done during the war... He didn't like to think about it. He'd done such horrible things, He understood why other nations mistrusted him. So the fact that Both the Italies remained close had been really confusing to him. And Knowing now that they both loved him ,he felt ever the more confused.

But for now he was puzzling as to why a socially awkward guy like Romano would put himself through a party held by a social butterfly like America. It must be a horrible experience. "I'll go." Ludwig finally answered. Alfred looked up at him while his hands were still wrapped around Lovino's cheeks.  
"Oh. That's Awesome! Isn't it Awesome Roma?" "...no." "Huh?" both Ludwig and America said.

In the present Romano sighed , not noticing a couple look at him as they passed and then shake their heads. Since Ludwig was going that meant he had to buy him something. And Ludwig was impossible to shop for. Even Felicano , Who had been close to him for years had always verbally complained to Prussia how hard it was. Prussia was not the right guy to ask. His response was always "buy him a 6 pack of beer or buy him some wurst. ". Anyone trying to convey loving feelings ,like the Italies wanted to when they gave gifts to people , Would not give anyone something like that. "It has to be something he'd like" Lovino grumbled looking at the skillets.

Re: Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 6 All I want is (Anonymous) 2011-01-22 01:32 am UTC (link)

Romano knew what to get Felicano. Cooking supplies were always a welcomed gift and Romano made sure to get only high end ones. Since Felicano had started trying to learn to cook Spanish food he would need a cast iron skillet. Of course Romano knew that the only reason Felicano was learning it was as a way of making it up to him. Everyone knew Romano loved Tomatoes in pasta and sun-dried tomatoes especially. After everything that went on this year Felicano seemed to go out of his way to make Romano happy. He didn't know that Ludwig was also taking that cooking class Antonio held every Sunday.

Lovino paused as he looked at the gardening supplies. He and Spain hadn't spoken recently. Hearing that Romano did not love him was something that Antonio did not take well. Ever since that conversation Francis had been scowling at Romano when they went to the pub with England and America. Though Francis admitted that Romano had good taste in men, creepy as that sounded coming from him. The French man was Antonio's best friend so He was mad at Lovino for breaking his heart.

He sighed and picked up some gloves anyway. Antonio always got new gloves from him at Christmas and he wasn't about to change that. The man raised him ,protected him , loved him back when everyone else had given up on him.  
"He'll get over it eventually." Lovino said rubbing his neck.

"ROMMAAAAAANOOOO!" the southern Italian looked up to see America waving and dashing over to him , hands full of bags. "So Did you buy me anything yet? " He said before dropping everything and Hugging Lovino. Romano knew he was only slightly kidding about that. "I'm not buying you anything." He said patting Al's back. Alfred let go and then stared at him before laughing. It echoed in the store bouncing off of the high ceiling. Alfred knew perfectly well that Romano was cooking his present to him. He hoped it was pizza again. It was a tradition that they came up with since shopping for America was as impossible as shopping for Germany.

It was that Romano gasped and pounded his fist in his hand."THAT'S IT!" he said smiling excitedly. He looked at America and then hugged him causing a confused squeak to escape from Alfred. Romano was not a touchy feely guy so getting hugged by him was unheard of. "You just helped me with the headache I was having." "Oh...yeah I have no idea what to get Ludi either. "  
It was kind of annoying how much Alfred could see right through him.

Re: Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 6 All I want is (Anonymous) 2011-01-22 01:57 am UTC (link)  
"Should I ask Prussia? He's a cool dude I bet he know-"  
"NO!" Romano snapped cutting America off mid sentence. America paused and looked at him and then continued picking up all his bags. Romano looked at them all and sighed under his breath. "That's a lot of gifts for someone that only has one friend. " He muttered scowling. Knowing his gift was bound to be there in the large quantity of gift bags made him feel worse. "Ah...Dude...I have to get everyone I invited something. I'm going shopping for Yours and Arthur's later." Alfred said with a sweet lopsided smile. Romano blushed and then turned around "Stop reading my mind." He grumbled.  
Being included in the same sentence as Arthur meant he was up there with the most important person to Alfred.

"So You include Mathew's present in with those obligation gifts?" Romano asked turning around with a sympathetic frown. "Poor Matty."  
Alfred sat up and beads of sweat formed on his cheek.  
Every year It never failed. Alfred Always forgot to get Mat something. He'd only really noticed when Romano started asking him where Mat's gift was. Canada's invitation was always sent with the others but America never seemed to be able to figure out what to get him. That was the real reason he never got him anything. Having to see that sad look flash across that curly haired nerd's face broke Alfred's heart , even though Mat would always smile and hid the box containing Al's gift as he claimed that he didn't get him anything either since that was silly.

Romano had been bugging him about it every year since. "He's not as easy to shop for as Felicano." Alfred said with a pout, Romano had it easy. Felicano was the easiest person on the list to shop for. He seemed to be happy to get something Alfred got from little Italy.

"Have you ever tried asking France?" Romano asked not excepting the excuse. Alfred frowned darkly when Francis's name was brought up. Every year after Alfred failed to get him something Francis would stroll up innocently and hand them both some amazing gift. A Gift that was thoughtful and guaranteed to be loved by the person receiving it. America was sure he did it on purpose. Arthur would always been there too smiling at how thoughtful Francis was before turning and giving Alfred a Son-I'm-disappointed look.

Romano stood there at waited while America grumbled to himself and then siged. "Just get him something you think he'd like. Like a waffle iron." "He hates Waffles " "Huh?" Romano murmured looking comically confused. "Mathew hates Waffles. He hates it when people assume he like them and gets him a waffle iron for his birthday." Alfred explained as he stood up ,gifts in hand. Alfred only knew that from experience. He hated himself for the way he had assumed and gotten him one only to see the dark frown on Mathews face. He didn't even hide the disgust from his face as he tossed it on the ground and shut himself up in his room.

Re: (Anonymous) 2011-01-22 02:12 am UTC (link)  
I'm totally not using my own struggles to by my family presents in this fan fiction. nope. I'm great at gift buying. yep...ah ha ha...

Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 6 All I want is... part 3

Romano paused seeing Alfred lost in thought with a sad thoughtful expression. This was really bothering him wasn't it. Suddenly all the teasing he'd put Alfred through made Romano feel terrible. "I'm sorry...I always thought You were great at giving gifts to people. "  
Alfred smiled softly and winked at him, "It's only because I know you so well."

There was a slight blush on his cheeks. Romano always got these amazing gifts from America , like : a handmade Italian suit from little Italy boutique or spice rack with labels and a swiveling base and new cabinets.  
It always made him feel bad for being poor. He never let anyone see it but Romano was not very rich, He wasn't dirt poor either but he sure couldn't afford a $1299.99 suit. He could only afford to buy nice things when they were on sale. Even with his economy being like it was America managed to find nice things.

"Just...Try to think about what you spend time with him doing." Hearing it gave Romano even more of an idea of what to get Germany. Then Lovino waved and set off to buy a present leaving America brooding.

"Hn... Well...We go to the hockey matches...and play baseball. We Went to White Castle once, but he hates hamburgers." Alfred fell silent and kicked a display case. He couldn't think of anything that didn't sound stupid.

Re: Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 6 All I want is... part 5 (Anonymous) 2011-01-22 02:46 am UTC (link)  
you know I've noticed that this story is becoming more about America and Romano being bros than Romano trying to get Germany to love him only.

I've gotta quit that.

And I can't count... That was chapter 4 this is 5. -  
Ludwig stood in a shop in Berlin looking around. "Oh and It's a Christmas party so you have to give gifts to people you like." America's slightly annoying nasally voice sang in his head. Since the strawberry blond had been coming over a recently Ludwig noticed that America got a cold in the winter. The Italians seemed to take the cold weather badly too. The two were both shivering while hugging each other while they walked. It was really adorable but Ludwig felt bad for making it hard on them.

That's why he'd thought he should give them both matching coats. Then he remembered how much Romano hated the twin gift giving. He'd seen it when Spain gave him and Felicano matching hats and scarfs last year. Romano accepted the gift but he had this forlorn expression when he saw that it made them look the same. Germany didn't want to cause him to look like that again.  
Plus , Knowing that Romano loved him made him want to give him something special. Because,well Romano was important to him. He couldn't seem to convey his feelings very well since Felicano still thought they were dating. They had never been dating, sure there was that proposal but Germany liked to blame that on reading a book. Felicano was a sweetheart but Germany didn't feel attracted to him. When he saw him with someone else there was not that jealousy that he felt when Romano was being hugged by someone else.

Francis had gotten a broken arm when he tried to molest Romano around him. Of course Ludwig didn't mean to injure the French man but He had felt so angry at the time. And then he had to listen to Alfred fusing at him about controlling his strength. Hearing a lecture about control coming from that scatterbrained boy was hard to take but Ludwig bit his tongue for Romano's sake. Now that he considered it America did had strangely super human strength.

Ludwig was currently looking at a model kit for a Volkswagen. America seemed to like building stuff so he decided that it would be a reasonable thing to give.

Then he looked at the super sized beer mugs. He knew that Prussia had been hinting for him to get them in his not so subtle way.

The model kit reminded him of when the four of them took a countryside trip and the car went dead. America just hopped out grabbed the side of the car and started dragging it away. This car was Germany's car which was a very expensive and heavy car. Romano had started fussing at him knowing that Germany spent almost all his free time making sure the car was shinny.

He knew that Felicano was going to give him car care supplies. He always did. It was starting to get on his nerves how little Felicano actually knew about him. Since he supposedly was in love with him he should know that Ludwig liked more than just that car. He liked painting , the arts , watching bondage porn. He Francis had gotten a broken arm when he tried to molest Romano around him. Of course Ludwig didn't mean to injure the French man but He had felt so angry at the time. And then he had to listen to Alfred fusing at him about controlling his strength. Hearing a lecture about control coming from that scatterbrained boy was hard to take but Ludwig bit his tongue for Romano's sake. Now that he considered it America did had strangely super human strength. He liked the foreign porn he'd been handed by Francis last year after the New Years party.

Knowing that he was going to two parties made Ludwig frown. He really didn't like parties as much as America and Prussia did.

Re: Eyes on Me Potateo breath! Chp 6 All I want is... part 5 (Anonymous) 2011-01-22 03:29 am UTC (link)  
What puzzled Ludwig most was that Romano never gave him a present. Even when every year He always gave Romano an gift , something small and useful. Is that why? Ludwig wondered trying to remember what he got Lovino last year. It was tomato related. It was something that everyone knew he liked. Was it because his gifts were not thoughtful enough? How long had Romano been in love with him? has he been getting hurt by him this whole tine?

The sudden realization made Germany feel sick. The store clerk looked at him with a eyebrow tilt and then back at the paper.

"I'm no better than Antonio." He said in a soft strained voice before quickly paying for the two gifts and rushing outside.

Ludwig wasn't even sure what Romano liked. He worried that he couldn't turn to anyone for ideas. No one really knew Romano...  
except America.

The thought of asking America made him feel sicker. "I have to know more about Lovino than that idiot. " he grumbled as he passed by a remnant of the Berlin wall. Seeing it he stopped and just stared at it, It was a material reminder of the terrible things he'd done. The person he was when Felicano and Romano met him. How could anyone fall in love with someone like that?

He dropped his gaze and paused seeing Romano walking down the street with a bundle in his arms. Lovino met his gaze and a flush appeared over his tanned face. "Ah... hello.." Lovino stammered clutching the bundle to him. "Guten tag...I mean." "I can speak some German..." Romano said quickly. "Ah...Well...That's good." Ludwig said.  
Romano looked up at him with a surprised look, He sounded so small right now. He glanced at the Berlin wall and then instantly understood. "Your not that guy anymore. We were all different then. Your... A really kind man now. " He said as the blush on his face became redder and redder. Ludwig just stared at him for a long time and then stepped forward. His strong arms wrapped around Romano's small shoulders as he pulled him in tightly into a hug. " danke sch n" he whispered in Romano's ear before kissing him softly. Romano seemed to melt then and just stood there frozen.

Germany suddenly remembered that Romano was carrying something and let go. "Sorry...Is it damaged?" He wondered looking at the slightly squished bundle. "No! It's okay!" Romano gasped quickly putting it in his shoulder bag. He stood there nervously looking at the road beneath him. Germany did the same after the heat of the moment passed and he remembered what he'd just done in broad daylight. When Romano finally looked up he felt a smile form on his lips , Germany was visibly blushing right now. "Um...I ... Have to go. " He said pointing towards the bar area, "I'm meeting Prussia there." The tall platinum blond turned and quickly walked away from the Italian wondering why hearing that from Romano made him so happy.

danke sch n = Thankyou very much. 


	7. Chapter 7 : Final

APH-EyesonmeCh7

Mar 9, 2011, 5:25:20 PMFan Art / Fan Fiction

Re: Eyes on Me Potato breath! Chapter 6 All I Need is

Warning ( Us/Uk )

It was always snowing , Alfred grumbled. He wondered what exactly he'd come to Germany for. Then he quickly saw Germany heading for a pub and remembered. He felt a dark frown spread across his face when he noticed Germany and what he was staring at.

That wall, was a constant reminder of what the allies had done to Germany after the war. He didn't like how he felt remembering how he acted back then.

He kept watching Romano come over to him and start talking. Then he watched Germany move close to Romano and kiss him. That sight made Alfred's entire face turn red.

Germany thought about Romano's words and the kiss. Germany knew that everyone had done there fair share of unsightly things but people seemed to dwell on his mistakes more than others.

He was taken aback to see Alfred in the bar with his brother. Alfred seemed to be holding a beer drinking contest. America looked up and saw Germany, A blush returned. "Um...Hello!" He muttered nervously. The sight of two men kissing was still a rather new thing to him. He remembered the first time he'd looked up gay porn and felt the blush deepen. He really didn't want to think about this right now.

Germany stared at Alfred and then sat down next to his brother. "What is he here for?" He asked in German. He didn't seem to know that Alfred knew how to speak it. "I want everyone to be pals. Do It for Romano , West. You two have similar interests! "  
"Like beer." a voice injected in broken German.

Prussia and Germany looked at Alfred who was listening intently until he noticed that Germany was looking at him and then pretended to be playing with the coasters.

"...how did you..."

"Ah.. Well back in the war we needed to be able to translate coded messages..." He trailed off and looked at his drink. "I wanted to know what Lil Marlene went in German too." He admitted looking embarrassed at liking such a sentimental song.

" The old war love songs are great aren't they." Germany said before ordering a beer. "Yeah... England only seems to listen to old swing bands and punk music lately. "  
"That's a odd sense of taste." Germany muttered picturing Arthur sitting by one of those old record players in a rocking chair with a old song playing. Then he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey he's got a new CD player and a ipod too." Alfred snapped making Germany wonder if he was a esper. " I got him one anyway." Alfred added looking slightly dejected

"Arthur is a older man than you...I am. It will take awhile for him to get used to the new technologies. " Germany recited while eying Prussia.

"I'm way older than he is and I have my own blog and everything!" He bragged sticking out his chest.  
"I have one of those too!" Alfred chirped excitedly , He reached in his pocket and took out a iphone. It was opened to Alfred's flickr and the photos he'd taken on it.

When Germany gazed over at the screen he felt a smile forming as he noticed most of them were pictures of Arthur.

Arthur sitting in a rocking chair next to device that could covert records to mp3 files and a ipod home with some dust collecting on it.

The German pondered what to say before settling on : "Maybe if you taught him how to use the ipod he would use it.".  
Alfred's face wrinkled a bit as took the phone out of view and started messing with the menu.  
"I tried but Arthur... He hates learning stuff from me."

"Oh... He's like that."

Germany remembered feeling that way when he learned something from Feliciano. He always felt like he was defeated.

"He practically raise me as one of his own. And then I rebelled. I was surprised that he spoke to me during the wars. I think I hurt his feelings really bad..."

Alfred 's speech trailed off and he started at a photo of England at the pub by a drunk Francis. "It's probably too late to tell him now."

"It's never to late" Germany said with a determined pat on Alfred's shoulder.

America looked up at him with a shocked expression. After everything that they'd been through and done to each other. Was Germany actually giving him a pep talk about love?

Germany seemed to sense the awkwardness and withdrew his hand. America and Germany just sat there pondering the situation.

"Um... So Arthur likes the Beetles?" Ludwig asked noticing a poster signed by them hanging next to a sofa in the photo that seemed to be taken in Arthur's flat.

"Oh.. I thought so... I gave him that. But I get the feeling he just hangs it up when I'm visiting. It smells a lot like mothballs. " Alfred said.

"Well If he goes through the trouble to display your presents...Then there's hope..." Prussia said ,reminding the two he was sitting between them.

"Your too young to be worrying yourself about that stuff. " He added squinting at America. Germany was a bit confused as to why Gilbert seemed so serious and almost wise.

"I guess so," Alfred admitted with a grin. "Though I seem to have bad luck with giving presents. Germany nodded , He felt that he too was a terrible gifter.  
"...Uhn. I don't really know what to get You either." America suddenly said looking hopeful.  
"You don't need to trouble-"  
"Yeah I do1 I'm the party planner I need to give everyone I invite something or that's just plain rude. "  
Germany didn't know that throwing a party was such a serious matter. He pondered what he'd actually want from America.  
"You like cars right?" He muttered remembering how quickly he'd decided what to give Aflred.  
"Huh.. Dude don't tell me you bought me a Volkswagen!"  
"Um... Sort of... You'll have to see it. "  
"Huh? Oh Man.. You shouldn't spend that much on me. "  
"Ah Don't worry...Just don't ask Feliciano for tips. He …always gets me car wax."  
"Well Your car is very shinny. Makes my little trunk look old. "  
"A truck?"  
"I drive a Chevy mostly. It's cause I like fishing and the truck has a hook up. " Alfred explained, he stopped realizing he sounded really boring.  
"Did you ever go with Arthur?"  
"Hey Yeah! It was really fun! Arthur is really lucky! He caught a 10 lb bass once."  
"Hn... Maybe you could get him something related to that. "  
"Ah... never thought about it. It seems like everything we do turns into this whose the best contest."  
"That's a shame."  
Germany wondered what to say, He felt like he should be giving advice to help America out.

"Have you ever tried Just telling him? " ,Germany wondered making Prussia snicker.

"It Ain't always so simple ,West." He said in a low voice. Alfred recognized a person whose loved one loves someone else.

Still , Alfred thought.  
"Hn...I suppose I have to try. Even though I'm probably going to mess it up." Alfred muttered as he downed the entire beer pint in one swig.

"I better go! Thanks for talking to me. " He said standing up.

"It's fine.,"Prussia said ," His beer's on me " He added telling the barkeep he was paying for America's tab.

After Aflred left Prussia chuckled. "That guy can hold a lot of strong beer."

Germany wasn't really listening to his older brother, He just watched Alfred step out onto the street and look around. He seemed to be looking for someone. Then Romano came running up and fussed at him. Alfred seemed to laugh and let Romano grab his hand and pull him to a taxi.

Time flew by fast. Before anyone knew it it was Christmas eve.

Germany had not been to a party that wasn't in Germany so he felt extremely awkward. What made it worse was going to the part with Romano ,Italy and Spain.

All of the sat in the business class on the plane. Antonio sat by Italy and was flirting rather shamelessly with him. Romano was doing a pretty good job of ignoring him and instead was staring at the clouds.

"I hate planes..." he muttered subconsciously grabbing Germany's hand when the plane experienced turbulence. Ludwig blushed when he did and held his hand reassuringly.

"I don't like them much either." he whispered. Romano blushed as he noticed that Ludwig had been very gentle with him lately.

Ever since that kiss.

They hadn't kissed since then but Ludwig was always hugging him when they met. At the airport he had seen Romano walking in and smiled at him. He had hugged him and then nodded at Feliciano who pouted a bit.

Feliciano had been told by Ludwig that he loved Lovino. It had hit him rather hard but he seemed to be taking it well.

Antoino was still being a little bastard about being rejected. He had dug up all the tomatoes in the garden and sold them, Then he'd planted something else there.

Romano sighed as he glanced back at the man he'd always considered a close older brother. It hurt seeing him like that. He didn't want Germany thinking that Spain was not a nice man.  
Feliciano saw his brother look back with a heartbreaking expression and then frowned. He turned his gaze to Antonio and asked " What is your deal? "

"You were rejected too!" Spain grumbled. " I'd expect you to be just as crushed as me."

"I was...But I want to see Romano smile more than I want to be mad. " Italy said sounding like he'd become wise all of a sudden. " I thought that you would want that too. "

Antonio paused and removed his arm from Feliciano's shoulder. "You don't understand me..."

Antonio had fallen madly in love with South Italy so many years ago that he couldn't remember what not being in love with him was like. He had never expected anyone else to come along and steal Romano from him. He had never considered it.

That was what made him the most angry.

He'd expected Romano to let him court him and then they would live together forever.

Germany felt relieved when they left the plane. Romano practically sprinted out of the door and kissed the ground. Italy had done the same thing.

Feliciano smiled and patted Lovino's back.  
"It's okay Romano! Hey look it's England and Big Brother France!" He said becoming slightly distracted half way through.

France waved to Antonio who halfheartedly waved in return. Francs made a face and glanced at Germany accusingly. "Mon Ami... You should not dwell on love lost." He said in a musical tone.  
Antonio sighed and looked at Arthur who was giving him a dark scowl.

" He always whines when he loses." England said with a shrug. He was carrying three small wrapped objects in his arms.

Francis noticed Germany looking at them and laughed.  
"This old man still doesn't trust bag carriers. Ever since that one time they put his presents on the wrong flight and he had to replace them quickly at a convenience store. " Francis explained while leaning on Arthur's shoulder with all his weight.

Arthur glared at the Frenchman and blushed. "You swore you'd never tell anyone... Damn it. Why'd I think You'd honor it." He growled yanking away and turning around.

Italy and Romano knew that he was looking for a store that sold baileys now. Last year he had found one and showed up to the party drunk and half dressed. He'd cornered everyone with a mistletoe hat and kissed them all on the lips. Later when he'd sobered up he locked himself out on the rooftop and had to be coaxed down.

That had been Francis fault too. The Italies looked at Francis with matching death glares ordering him to fix it. Francis sighed and then hugged Arthur tightly. "There there no need to be embarrassed! Look is anyone laughing at you? "

"Well... no.." Arthur muttered looking at the twins and then at Germany.

Germany felt beads of sweat form on his forehead.

" I would not laugh at that. It's happened to me too." He said sounding nervous.

Arthur seemed to be comforted that Germany had been through that too. " I felt terrible gifting a fleece blanket to America when he always gives me these luxury items." He said. Germany nodded remembering the iPod and record-converting device.  
"They always look weird in my old little flat with all my old furniture. "England added.

Romano fidgeted and flinched when Arthur looked at him.

"Oh We should be getting there" Arthur said looking embarrassed and quickly marching into the terminal.

As they left the landing area Germany noticed that Francis was looking irritated all of a sudden. He remembered seeing a similar look on America's face

Arthur only seemed to talk about America so Germany wondered what the problem was.

Soon they had arrived at America's mansion. Germany was taken aback by how big it was and how many rooms it had. Romano had tried to explain to him earlier that this house was just a show place where he held parties, and that Alfred lived in a artist loft in New York.

"Ho HO HO! " Alfred shouted as he came bursting out of the door wearing a red suit and fake white beard.

He waved at them excitedly and then tackled Romano into a bear hug. "Glad to see you! How was the flight! I made sure to get you into a better section."

"Ah..." Romano gasped as he was hugged a little too tightly, " It was still…bumpy.." He managed to get out. Alfred let go and pouted. "Man I was hopping it would be a nicer trip. Sorry man." He said rubbing his neck. "Please don't worry about it... (I got to let Germany comfort me..)" He added part of that in a low whisper.

Alfred chuckled and then looked at Germany. "Hey Glad you made it! " He greeted the blond like they were old buddies. "Ah... I ...brought over a keg of Beer." Germany spoke nervously. He still wasn't used to being outgoing yet.

Then he looked at France for a moment, France met his gaze and they just stared at each other. He looked at the presents in Francis's hand. "Dude... Those better not be anything like last time."  
Francis sighed.

"It was meant as a joke. I told you."

Alfred shook his head and then looked at Arthur. He seemed to lose all confidence suddenly when Arthur stared at him. "Ah... uh... Merry Xmass.."

"Christmas... Can't you speak like a Englishmen? "

"But I'm an American..."

"...sodding... " Arthur shook his head and headed inside. Alfred grumbled and waved for them to all follow.

Germany paused and looked at Francis and Romano. "Is it always-"

"Yes..." they both said with a frustrated look.

Germany was beginning to see why America was always frustrated when he talked about Arthur and his relationship. Arthur talked about his so fondly but as soon as he was in front of Alfred it was like a switch went off.

Inside it was a lot like a club , Music playing Christmas lights flashing red green and blue lights and a big dance floor. Germany didn't like the type of music that was playing. For someone who supposedly like Lil Marlene Alfred was playing some loud pop music.

"Ah... If you guys want some quiet then go in there. " Alfred said noticing the frown on Germany's face. Romano smiled at Germany , "You'll like this." He said as he pulled him over there. Italy was off talking to everyone.

When they stepped foot through the french doors Germany let out a whistle. It was a nice clean room, painted a soft pastel blue and covered with book cases. Soon Germany realized there was some music playing and looked over to see Arthur fiddling with the ipod sitting in a little dock with big speakers next to it.

Arthur looked up and sighed. "I don't know why he always has to be so flashy, I know for a fact that he prefers it in here.

Looking around Germany could see why this place was comforting to Arthur. It looked almost exactly like the flat England lived in. The only difference was a pair of french doors leading out onto the ocean. Out there was a set of patio furniture and a barbeque pit.

"He holds his birthday out here too." Arthur said with a slightly sad smile. "He always invites me over like its his place"

Germany looked up at him with a confused expression but Romano shook his head at him. He waved him over and then muttered " This was once of Arthur's plantations... America had it remodeled about 6 years or so after a hurricane nearly destroyed it. He had it put on a new foundation and everything.  
"He kept this room just like Arthur left it. "

Ludwig felt his patience with England and America growing thin. He just wanted to yell out that they loved each other and get it over with. He didn't understand why those two kept fighting so much. Romano seemed to sense his intentions and quickly convinced Germany to leave Arthur alone by saying he was hungry.

Outside Germany realized that it wasn't music at all but a singing type of game that everyone was playing. America was singing a song while Russia was on drums and Lithuania was on guitar. America was over singing every note and sounded terrible but he seemed to be having fun.

Arthur came out and sighed. Then he walked over and took the guitar from the shy brunette. "Isn't there anything decent on this?"

"Ah... Well there are some.." Alfred muttered blushing slightly and Russia selected a song that made Alfred blush more and smack him on the head.

"Hey Not that..." He trailed off when the music started.

" Your love is like a tidal waveSpinnin' over my head Drownin' me in your promises Better left unsaid "  
Romano had to repress a laugh when Germany was shocked at how Alfred was singing this song. He sounded like he knew how to sing.

Alfred gave Russia an dirty look and then sighed before continuing to sing.

" You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, "

He seemed to be turning a deeper shade of red as he continued the song.

Arthur pretending not to notice and had unlocked star power in no time, He had been a band for a while.

Francis had snuck out his video camera and was tapping as England did the guitar solo like it was easy.

Soon why Alfred didn't want this song playing became clear as he started belting and dancing like he in a mash pit.

When it was over everyone clapped and demanded an encore. Alfred was beat red at this point and Scowled at Francis threatening to break the camera if he ever put that on you tube or the internet.

"Ah... Alfred really likes 80s music but he doesn't like to let anyone know." Romano said remembering one time he'd given Alfred a Collection of Bentar , Blondie and others.

Russia obviously was rather close to Alfred since he seemed to know too. They had fought each other during the cold war but after they seemed to have this love hate relationship It was a relationship that made Arthur feel uneasy.

Instead of playing the same song Russia selected "Lets Dance." and then a slew of other 80s romance songs. Arthur started to look over at Alfred who was singing 'If you say run, I'll run with you  
And if you say hide, we'll hide Because my love for you Would break my heart in two ' and then finally seemed to get why Russia kept playing love songs. Or what he thought was the reason.

After the song Arthur left and Alfred turned and watched. Then he looked at the crowd and said he was taking a break. He rushed after Arthur and Mathew went over to Russia and kicked him in the shin.  
"You know he misunderstands everything."  
"I was just trying to push them " Russia said looking innocently at the other strawberry blond. "That hurt... Yknow..." he added menacingly.

Germany stood there and then glanced at Romano. He was a bit taken back to see Italy beside him handing him a wine glass. "Oh dear...I hope Arthur will figure it out soon. This is so old now."

"Hey Do you want to sing something? I bet there something with Italian on there. "

Before they got set up everyone heard Alfred shout "YOU THINK I LOVE THAT THICK SKINNED RUSSIAN!? " and then Arthur speaking.

Alfred closed the door to the room with all the books and sat down. Francis grabbed Canada's hand before he could go in after them. "Let them be... They have to figure it out eventually."

"Why do you think that when he didn't start playing love songs until YOU started playing the game too?" Alfred wondered rubbing his temples in anguish.

Arthur started at him with a confused look. "Is that what he was doing?" He wondered sitting down in a chair facing the sofa Alfred was in.

Russia felt his skin and wondered if he was really that thick. He was trying to watch meat intake along with America. He was going to have to teach Alfred not to call him fat later.

"Why... Do you fail to see that... I mean... Look around. I kept it the same as back then. Why would I do that other than.." Alfred seemed very frustrated for some reason.

Arthur got up and made some tea in the little coffee maker next to the fridge. "Not everything is the same." he muttered. " You know coffee tastes better when you make it on the stove.

"I tried but I keep...burning it." Alfred muttered kicking his feet awkwardly.

They were both quiet as the coffee cooked. Then when Arthur got up Alfred sighed.

As Arthur walked back and handed Alfred a cup , America looked up and said :  
"I love you."

Arthur nearly dropped the cup but Alfred took it and the drank some despite hating the taste of tea altogether.

"I...What...Why are you telling me that like this..."  
Arthur seemed to be in a trance right now.

" because When I try to show you you misunderstand" Alfred grumbled looking at the rest of the tea.

" You put milk and sugar ..."

"Isn't that how you always had it."

"Yeah... but I was a kid then. "

"Oh..." Arthur said with a faint blush.

When Alfred looked up Arthur was in tears. Alfred sprang up and then hugged Arthur tightly. "Hey don't do that... " He insisted trying to stop the older nations tears.

"I always thought... That you hated me..." Arthur whispered between sniffs. He felt so embarrassed for crying in front of Alfred again.  
"How could I ever..." was all Alfred said as tears seemed to be spilling out of his eyes too.

Outside Romano, Francis and Canada were eavesdropping. They all let out a sigh of relief. Canada and Romano looked at Francis like they were expecting him to start crying. "Ah... I knew all a long that I was a mere brother to him. " The Frenchmen said looking rather old all of sudden, "  
Then he looked at Antonio. "You really ought to get over it and treat lil Romano better. " he said harshly.

Romano was sitting alone looking slightly bored when Antonio approached him. Lovino looked up at him and flinched. "What do you want...?" He asked sounding slightly scared. Hearing that in the southern Italian made Spain's heart flutter.

Spain sat down and let out a big sigh. " I love you... I've loved you for along time. " He admitted looking forlorn. " I though that you love me too."

Romano frowned , puffing his cheeks like he did back when he wore a dress and pink shorts. " I do Love you idiot...Just not that way. " He muttered looking irritated and making Spain shrink back a little.

Spain sighed , He really should have figured that out before now. Spain reminded Lovino too much of Rome for him to think anything else of him.

"That German is lucky , no one makes pizza like you can. "

Romano felt a blush form , " Bastard you always said Italy was the best cook...What the hell!?"

Spain laughed humorlessly , "I know... I'm sorry I made you feel like Italy was the more important one. You were always my favorite Italy. You were always the cutest."

"Is there anything the matter?" Germany's voice bellowed as he stared down at Spain. Romano looked up at Germany and blushed. "... you like pizza don't you?" He muttered.

Germany paused and then nodded " Yes..." the paused again . "Why?"

Romano stood up and then took his hand, "Um.. Is it okay if instead of a gift I cook for you? IS it okay if America is there too?"

Germany stared at Romano who looked extremely cute , all flustered and embarrassed. "Of course... " Germany said as he wrapped Romano is his arms and kissed him gently.

Romano turned beet red and buried his face in Germany's chest. "Wah? "

Germany pointed up to the small green fern with a red ribbon and a bell over him. Romano blushed more and decided it was best not to mention who he'd kissed last year under it.

Maybe another time.


End file.
